Bluebirds
by GemiiniiCaptord
Summary: Sebastian saw bluebirds in Ciel. Fighting, flapping, clawing to be freed with beak and talon; an intensity just begging to be released. An intensity that perhaps latched onto the demon as well, as impossible as it seemed... A somewhat fluffy birthday fic for my best friend Amber. Staged sometime during season one of the Anime. Enjoy!


**Happy birthday, Amber! :D**

**I wrote this one-shot for my lovely best friend's fifteenth birthday, so here's hoping she has an awesome time! You may find her on FanFiction at her username **_**ScorpioInDisguise**_**, for anyone interested in reading some Twilight, Homestuck and/or Warrior Cats fanfiction!**

**Enjoy the story! c:**

**...**

It had been an idle, lengthy morning at the Phantomhive manor. Contrary to the inner atmosphere of the place though, it was one of those rare spring days which could actually be considered sunny in London, England. As such, the inhabitants of the manor were more than eager to spend some time outdoors, before the final rays of sun that they'd see in a while were to disappear. Well, _most _of the inhabitants, that is.

Ciel Phantomhive sat in front of his office desk, breathing out a sigh of frustration. His schedule was filled to the brim with paperwork. An endless stream of envelopes and documents cluttered the large desk, sorted haphazardly into stacks. In short, the young earl had a very long night ahead of him.

Though he really should have been working, Ciel found his mind wandering. He began tapping his fingers to the ticking of the clock, and staring out the nearby window, pensive. He couldn't very well just get up and leave, now could he? Oh, but how he wanted to. Almost of their own accord, his fingers gripped the quill once again, and he started to doodle the scenery outside onto a spare page. He began with a bird. A raven, to be exact, as Ciel filled in the jet black plumage. Then, its perch; a tall elm tree. Clouds soon after, unnaturally dark with the midnight ink and filled in with strokes like spider's web. The young earl glanced outside again. The morning sky wasn't nearly as dark as his illustration, or his mood, for that matter.

Of course, as soon as he turned away, he heard a frustratingly calm and smooth voice comment "You appear to be hard at work, Young Master." Ciel's head whirled back around to behold Sebastian, deep red eyes fixed onto the drawing, a small smirk of amusement at the two corners of his lips. Ciel felt his face growing hot.

"Se-Sebastian!," Ciel stuttered out, unable to form a coherent sentence straight away, furthering his own frustration. "..Why are you here?!"

The butler's smirk widened. Just as he said it, Ciel finally noticed the silver tea trolley next to Sebastian. "I have prepared for you a Gateau Chocolate, to serve as a pick-me-up. I thought you might appreciate the spare energy. However, Young Master, if you are too busy to eat.." The demon trailed off, the amusement creeping into his tone of voice.

Ciel growled, crumbling up the spare page, his drawing along with it, and chucked it onto the trolley, rather than in the waste basket, in a petty attempt to annoy the butler. Oh, that Sebastian had walked in on him giving into one of his most childlike impulses.. The young earl was furious; though with his butler or himself, he wasn't quite sure. Nonetheless, he still accepted the dessert. Ciel took a small bite, trying his best to glare daggers in Sebastian's direction whilst still eating the butler's cooking. It was delicious, as per usual. "Is that all?" Ciel demanded shortly, in a futile attempt to cover his wounded pride.

"Actually, Young Master, I've come to request your presence outside, in the garden." Sebastian replied. Ciel glanced up at his visage in surprise, but the demon's features betrayed nothing.

"Not now," Ciel responded coolly, after his shock was well hidden. "I've too much paperwork to finish." The young earl averted his eyes back down to the mess of files in front of him, and took another bite of cake.

Sebastian seemed to pause for a moment, perhaps wanting to say more, but his mouth kept shut. Then, he muttered a quiet "yes, my lord", his expression unreadable. The butler lurked there, waiting until Ciel was done with his dessert before taking the plate, laying it on the trolley, and promptly bustling out of the room without another word.

_Strange... _

Ciel pondered his butler's actions for a moment, his eye still trained to the door. He shifted in his chair, and glanced out the window for the second time today, wondering why Sebastian had beckoned him outside.

It took him all but five seconds to decide. The earl swung the door open and shut so briskly that papers and documents fluttered to the floor in his wake. He could deal with them later, Ciel decided. As of right now, he couldn't waste another second on the tedious paperwork, and what better distraction was he to find than this?

His footsteps were practically silent as he crept through the manor towards the front door, pausing every once in a while to peer out of a window, trying to catch a glimpse of any activity. As he finally reached the door, he hesitated to open it in a nervous anticipation. The metal doorknob felt cool and almost unfamiliar underneath his palm, as it was rare that he actually opened this front door for himself. He heaved a sigh, and gave a gentle push, succumbing to his curiosity. When it finally swung open, Ciel stepped out into the bright sunlight, blinking in the golden glow, and took in the sight before him.

About 10 yards away, intricately and elegantly carved, and painted in a dazzling pearl white, stood a new wooden gazebo. It was small, but large enough to comfortably seat four around a good, medium sized dinner table. Rose vines were entwined within the limbs of the structure, looking as though they had been growing there for ages. As such, these roses were being inspected by Finnian, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, as he knelt down on the painted floorboards of the gazebo. Mey-Rin was shuffling around the dining set behind him, stumbling over a chair once or twice, while mistakenly preparing a bed sheet to be used as a table cloth.

Finnian glanced back at her for a second, the amazement still evident in his face. "H-how did Mr. Sebastian grow these so fast? They're amazi-" He paused mid sentence, once his turquoise eyes landed on Ciel. "Oh, Young Master! Do you like it? I helped Sebastian build it! W-well..," he stuttered and scratched at the back of his head, smiling. "I helped carry the lumber, I mean! Mr. Sebastian was the one who built it for you.."

Mey-Rin hissed at him. "Finny! It was meant to be a surprise!" She glanced back up at Ciel. "We were just leaving, yes we were! Do enjoy it, Young Master!" She grabbed Finnian by the collar, ignoring his strangled protests, tugging him along down the steps and to the servant's quarters, her visage a pale scarlet. The white bed sheet remained on the table, slightly rumpled from their rushed departure. Sebastian could fix it later, Ciel supposed.

_Sebastian..._

_'What was his purpose for building this gazebo?' _the earl wondered. '_Why would he make the effort to construct something like this, if I didn't order him to?'_

The structure made not a single creak as Ciel ascended the three white steps. His vision graced over the ornate ceiling, painted with bluebirds in mid flight. At the thought of Sebastian painting something so light spirited, he very nearly chuckled. Nearly. Ciel traced his fingers along the pillars of the gazebo, not fearing splinters, as the craftsmanship was absolutely pristine.

"Is it to your liking, Young Master?" Sebastian's low voice questioned, sounding as if it were mere inches away from Ciel's ear.

_Damn him._

Ciel swallowed. On normal occasions, the earl would just grunt his approval, and send the butler off. But, strangely enough, this time that wouldn't suffice. He didn't solely desire to rid himself of the butler; he instead wanted answers. The young earl took a leisurely step forward, then turned on his heel to face Sebastian, who eyed him suspiciously from the lack of a response.

"Why?" Ciel demanded.

The demon's eyes glowed, his interest peaked. "Why what, Young Master?"

"Why would you build this without my orders?" Ciel replied, his voice flat, gauging his butler's reaction closely.

In avoidance to the question, Sebastian reached towards one of the low-hanging, ripely flowered vines, and with a twist of his fingers, expertly plucked a rose bloom from it. The butler then tilted his spine into a shallow bow, mimicking the young earl's height. With delicate fingers, Sebastian secured the blossom to Ciel's lapel, radiating an aura of satisfaction.

Ciel clenched and unclenched his fists. By all means, he should be insulted. He had demanded answers of his servant, and had been evidently ignored. He should be commanding Sebastian to answer him. He should be getting his way; it was certainly easy enough. And yet, these commanding words failed him. The instruction died in his throat, and he was enveloped in silence as Sebastian lingered in his position, lifting those deep ruby red irises towards the young earl's face.

Ciel could feel his heart rate speeding up, pounding in his ears. His question still went answer-less, but he found he didn't mind. His legs felt numb, his hands were clammy, and his mind circled around and back again solely repeating one word; _danger, danger, danger._ Ciel's survival instincts were set alight, burning yet freezing him to the core. Why did he want this? Why did he desire this closeness to the demon? His thoughts were a never ending whirlwind.

_'This is absolutely unsightly. How could I be attracted to another male? How can I be in love with Sebast-'_

Ciel abruptly halted that train of thought. _'..In love?'_

So that's why he was so terrified. The earl sucked in a shallow, uneasy breath. Sebastian still hadn't moved, and Ciel quickly realized why. The boy's fingers had twisted the expensive fabric of Sebastian's jacket in their grasp, near to the point of ripping. And yet, Ciel refused to let go.

_'This will change things,'_ he reasoned. Problem was, the earl didn't believe that for one second. Sebastian would still serve him. Sebastian would still keep him healthy. Sebastian would still protect him. That was his butler's job, after all, and their contract couldn't be so easily broken.

So, with that final assurance, he slowly, hesitantly leaned closer and touched his lips to Sebastian's.

It lasted mere seconds, if not milliseconds. Sebastian tensed, as if preparing to attack, but kept still despite his awkward, stooped position. His crimson eyes widened considerably, but he didn't make a sound, nor a gasp. Ciel got a brief, sick sense of pride at being able to shock Sebastian, but it quickly dissolved into shame.

As soon as their lips had made contact, Ciel had felt his insides liquify. How could such a cold and heartless demon make him feel so warm? He wanted to pull Sebastian closer. He wanted to bury his fingers in Sebastian's raven dark hair. But instead, Ciel pulled away as quickly as he had pushed forward, releasing the butler, and stepping back in order to dig his nails into his palms.

The young earl gazed off somewhere in the distance, stuck still, bracing himself for any sort of negative reaction. He could feel his face burning, and a lump developing in his throat. Ciel was embarrassed, plain and simple. He had made a mistake, and he deserved to be punished in return. He welcomed it, actually.. It was only once Sebastian addressed him that he dared look into those obscenely alluring eyes again.

"Young Master."

Ciel shuddered, because what he saw in his butler's face was not hatred, disgust, or even amusement. Against all odds, he saw a cryptic smile of contentment.

"It seems, Young Master," Sebastian began. "That it is my duty to return the favor."

White silk gloves cupped Ciel's face, and pulled him back to the butler's mouth before the earl could even manage a gasp.

His heart raced. His knees felt weak. His hands shook as he hugged Sebastian's neck, relaxing into the demon's caress of lips and tongue, and putting his unquiet thoughts to rest. As cliché as it sounded, he could see the stars and cosmos behind his eyelids. Ciel pulled away first, his lips and ears slightly pink.

"I had assumed that you'd prefer dining outdoors, this afternoon." Sebastian remarked, seemingly unfazed by recent past events. "I had endeavored to bring a simple dining table out here, but the rest.." he glanced up at the gazebo's ceiling. "..Was just widow dressing."

Ciel subconsciously touched his own mouth, already missing the feel of Sebastian's lips on his. He quickly composed himself.

"Uh, yes. Yes, indeed. I'll be indoors, finishing the paperwork."

As the earl hurriedly turned to leave, he felt a silk gloved hand grasp his wrist, halting him.

"..Do hurry back, Young Master." Sebastian, bowed low once again, this time kissing the back of Ciel's hand, making his skin tingle. "Dinner is ready when you are."

Ciel didn't respond this time, as he feared that if he had, it would have unleashed itself as nothing but a pitiful squeak. The heels of his shoes cloped against the wooden steps as the earl departed, and let himself inside the manor.

Sebastian's eyes trailed him until he was out of sight, and then happened upon the bed sheet, laid across the table with leisure, as if it belonged there. As he tirelessly fixed Mey-Rin's mistake, folding the bed sheet crisply over his forearm, he glanced back to the spot where Ciel had once stood, mere seconds ago. It had been an unexpected turn of events, this new.. development between himself and the Young Master. But, as every Phantomhive butler worth his salt should be, Sebastian was prepared for anything.

With an aura of anticipation, he made his way to the servant's quarters, as to fetch an actual table cloth, and prepare for dinner to be served.

Hours later, Ciel was seated at the same desk as he was during the morning. Dinner at the gazebo had been uneventful, besides the occasional sneaked glance between Sebastian and himself. Ciel couldn't help it.. But, every time he'd sneaked a peek, he had seen his butler staring right back at him, and felt his face grow warm..

As if he'd been summoned, the door suddenly clicked open, and there stood Sebastian, snapping Ciel out of his reverie, the sight of the real thing being better than anything his mind could conjure up.. The earl shook his head, willing away those thoughts.

"Young Master, it's time to retire," Sebastian reported.

Ciel hurriedly masked his surprise as he glanced over at the clock face, only to confirm that indeed, the hands were reaching towards the imminent toll of midnight. He then looked towards the paperwork, left only very nearly done.

"A few more minutes, Sebastian," Ciel commanded.

The butler didn't seem to appreciate it, but he did as he was told. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed, and exited the room.

Ciel yawned, turning back towards the offending documents. He read them, and reread them, then read them a third time, yet his brain registered only gibberish. The earl was much too tired for this. Much too tired.. Tired.. Too tired.. Ciel's consciousness fled in one enormous wave, and he faintly recognized the feel of the mahogany desk beneath his forehead, but he was far too exhausted to care.

It was mere seconds later that the door clicked open again.

"Young Ma-" the demon paused as he took sight of the young boy, and a smirk curled at his lips. "My, My. Your stubbornness, Young Master, will be your undoing." His footsteps were softened by the lush carpet as he drew closer. "..Not that this character trait doesn't benefit me greatly," he added, once he had reached the office chair.

With careful movements, he guided Ciel's sleeping form to lean back onto his arm, the other lifting and supporting the earl's knees, until he was carrying the boy securely to his chest. He held Ciel closely as he made his way through the dimly lit manor, and finally to his master's bedroom. Once the door was open, the butler promptly laid Ciel on the bed, shut the door, and went back to his master's side. As he began the process of removing Ciel's shoes and socks, the young earl showed signs of stirring. Sebastian glanced up at Ciel's face, his soft boyish features aglow from the moonlit windowpane.

"Sebastian.." Ciel mumbled sleepily. It sounded nothing like a dreamy utterance, and more like a demand, so the butler answered.

"Yes, Young Master?"

Ciel simply lifted his head, eyelid still shut. Sebastian, understanding the command, leaned up to untie the string of his eyepatch. As the accessory fell from his face, Ciel's eyes fluttered half-open, lids still heavy with the residue of sleep, and gazed deeply into Sebastian's features. A short moment passed, and as neither moved forward, Sebastian continued his work, releasing the new rose from the earl's lapel to set it on the nightstand, and helping Ciel into his night clothes. It was only as Ciel leaned back into his blankets, and Sebastian had turned to depart, that the silence of the room was broken.

"Wait.." Ciel breathed, only managing to see the silhouette of the demon, in such dim light of the moon. "Come.. here."

Sebastian obeyed, stepping back to his bedside. He felt the smirk teasing his lips again, at such vulnerability from the Young Master, that was a rare treat.

"Sit," Ciel beckoned. Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed, his curiosity starting to burn. "That gazebo," Ciel breathed. "You built it.. painted it... to surprise me?"

Sebastian hesitated to respond. "...Yes, Young Master."

"And you called me outside, so you could show it to me..?" Ciel continued.

"...Yes, Young Master."

"...Ridiculous," Ciel responded. "What was the point of that?.. You could have done a lot more with your time.. hadn't you tried to surprise me.. So, why did you?"

Sebastian's eyes lingered on the the earl's face. His still boyish face, soon to be hardened by maturity, and framed by dark hair. Ciel's eyes, constantly searching, ever-hating, never-rejoicing, seemed filled with longing. Sebastian leaned in, for the last time this night, and kissed him once more, just fleetingly, and his touch feather-light.

Sebastian saw bluebirds in Ciel. Fighting, flapping, clawing to be freed with beak and talon; an intensity just begging to be released. An intensity that perhaps latched onto the demon as well, as impossible as it seemed. Ciel's essence, his spirit, his _soul; _itdrove them both, in hunger and in pain, in rage and in anguish, towards a common goal. Sebastian wanted to release those bluebirds, to hear their fluttering heart and wingbeat, to know the passion and pride that drove them to liberation. He wanted the bluebirds. And, he wanted Ciel, in every sense of the word.

As the butler pulled away, Ciel remained silent. He didn't need to say a thing, even an "oh". All that changed was the clarity in Ciel's eyes, as he stared into Sebastian's own orbs, utterly fascinated.

"...Thank you," Ciel whispered.

Sebastian leaned back into his seat, not saying a word, and letting the silence flourish into something calming. Ciel tilted his head towards the moonlight, shining in from the uncovered window, and exhaled deeply. "Stay with me.." he quietly insisted, his eyes beginning to close.

And so, the butler stayed, as faithful to his master as the stars were to the sky of midnight. As sleep grasped Ciel in its warm clutches, he heard his butler whisper the three words he would forever cherish:

_"Yes, my lord."_

_**...**_

**Please review or favorite, if you liked it! Also, I apologize if at some points in the story, they seem out of character, as it is my first time writing these two. Thanks for reading, and I look forward to hearing your thoughts!**


End file.
